


Better than Sprinkles

by Ahigheroctave



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Baking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahigheroctave/pseuds/Ahigheroctave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian Jones gets in touch with his inner domestic goddess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than Sprinkles

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on tumblr a while ago for Sleeping Hook week and never got around to posting it here, oops.

It wasn’t that Aurora was used to scrapping for food, she held a steady job and had more than enough for the necessities on her own. However, neither she nor her live-in boyfriend were skilled cooks. In fact, their last attempt at a homemade meal had resulted in Killian exercising his rather colorful vocabulary while hurrying to push a smoldering skillet off the stove top while she scurried onto a chair to unplug the smoke detector from the ceiling where it screeched in protest. Suffice to say, after that they’d stuck to takeaway containers and tasty things that didn’t require heating like fruit salad and Captain Crunch.

So when she arrived home from work at quarter-past five and the unfamiliar aroma of freshly baked goods wafted through her nose, she wasn’t sure whether to be fearful or delighted. She entered the house’s small kitchen carefully, poking her head around to make sure the room hadn’t been engulfed in flames, and found her pirate sitting at the table reading a trashy romance novel and munching upon a cupcake.

She couldn’t help but giggle at the sight in front of her.

His eyes flickered up from the book and he smiled at her, pushing down the novel with his hook. “Hello, Princess," He pushed himself up and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before grabbing a cupcake off the table and making a show of bowing before her, holding the treat within his hand. “A sweet for my sweet," He stated, his eyes sparking mischievously as he offered it to her.

She couldn’t help rolling her eyes but took it none-the-less, biting into it hesitantly. Her captain had spent years eating gruel and overcooked codfish in Neverland, if she recalled the stories. His tastes couldn’t be nearly as discerning as hers. So, imagine her surprise that the cake was not only sweet and moist, but also delicious. Her eyes lit up at him approving as she munched happily on the rest of her snack. “This is wonderful," She said as she licked the last bits of frosting off the tips of her fingers.

He caught her hand with his hook and brushed the tip of his tongue along her pointer finger, pulling back with a devilish smirk, “Indeed, it is," His eyebrows raised suggestively and her breathe hitched in her chest.

It took just another second for her suspicion to kick in and she narrowed her eyes, “You paid Ruby to come and cook, didn’t you?" Granted, it wasn’t as bad as the time he’d let Jefferson “Feng Shui" the living room without her say-so and half her mother’s antiques had ended up on the front porch in one of those Maine blizzards until she half-begged Regina to magic them back to normal. Still, it would be better if he owned up to it sooner rather than later. She’d find out when she went into the diner for her morning coffee tomorrow.

He made a cross-over his heart. “Baked them myself," He grinned proudly, before lowing his voice. “Cosmo said cooking could be somewhat of an aphrodisiac."

She snorted, pulling her hand back and reaching for another cupcake. “What did they say the secret ingredient was?" She laughed, tearing off the wrapper. “Love?"

"Pixie dust, actually." He pulled her towards him and traced the line of her upper lip with his tongue.

"Mmm," She muttered as she allowed herself to be engulfed by his mouth. “Much better than sprinkles."

**Author's Note:**

> He’s reading On The Island by Tracey Garvis Graves because he’s Hook. Also, lol, Captain Crunch, couldn’t help myself.


End file.
